Cantante di anima
by silent dreamer 756
Summary: She can hear the sirens dimly in the background. Coming to rescue her and Edward. But it was too late." what would happen if you had everything you wanted but then it was all taken away from you in an instant? attempted rape, sex innuendos and violence
1. Every Now And Then I Fall Apart

Disclaimer: I started writing this while in my western civ. Class sine my teacher is a retard and is self absorbed. I hope you like it. It does have a sad ending so be warned. And I don't own twilight or anything related to it 

p.s. I love adjectives  and all pictures for this story are posted on my author's page.

She was dying. She knew it. She could feel it. She could feel the warm liquid pooling around her. She also knew the person next to her was dying as well. She could feel it as the once warn skin turned cold and the raging pulse started to slow down rapidly. Edward. Edward, her lover, was dying with her. It was her fault that he was dying. And he was passing faster than she was. She could feel it as his grip on her hand weakened by the second. What could have led to this? She knew. She knew and she blamed the person heavily. The conversation from a month ago was still fresh in her mind along with the current day's events.

_Flashback (a month ago)_

Bella lay in bed with her lover, covered only by a thin, black silk sheet. She was on her stomach running her fingers up and down the smooth, hard, pale chest of the one person she loved so deeply. He lay on his back with his nimble fingers playing around with her long, mahogany curls. "Edward, Happy 10 Months. I am so happy. Nothing could make this day more perfect" Bella said to the man lying next to her. She started to purr as his fingers started to travel down the side of her neck. "I know Bella. But I do know something that would make this moment even better" Edward answered. Bella sat up, letting the sheet flutter to her lap exposing her breasts. She looked at him questioningly and asked "what do you mean Edward?" Edward proceeded to get out of the bed saying nothing, completely naked and going over to his jacket.

Bella couldn't see what he was doing since his back was still turned towards her. "Bella, ever since I met you I knew there was something different about you. "He said while turning around and crossing back over to the bed. "You are not like any other girl I've ever met. You are beautiful yet smart, sensual yet compassionate. I love you so much. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I hope that you'll do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Edward kneeled down and opened the little box he held in his hand. Inside the box was the most gorgeous ring Bella had ever seen. It was a platinum ring with vines wrapping around the whole band with a blooming rose, where in the center sat a beautiful diamond. "It was my grandmother's ring. She wanted me to give it to the person that stole my heart" Edward said to Bella's shocked face.

"Yes" Bella whispered. "Yes! I'll marry you!" she exclaimed louder. Edward, overjoyed with this announcement, placed the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. Tears of joy cascaded down her cheeks but Bella really couldn't care right now. She was just so happy. She was so much in love with him that it hurt sometimes. She only knew him for less than one year but she felt as though she's known him for eternity. She knew that all her friends would be so overjoyed with this news. Well, all except one friend. All of her friends had seemed to accept Edward right away except the one person she's known the longest. Jacob,

Jacob and Bella had been friends for 18 out of their 24 years of life. Jacob was always there for her when she scraped her knees of fell off her bike. He was ever there for her after her first breakup. But Jacob had a crush on Bella. In the beginning it was just a silly little crush but it grew and grew as the years went on. Bella was fully aware of his crush on her even though he never told her. She loved Jacob, yes, but it was in a brotherly way and could never see herself dating him or failing in love with him like he wanted.

Eventually, as she got older Jacob started to chase away boy after boy that came up to Bella in hopes that she would learn to love him. Well, this had the exact opposite effect. It only made her dislike him more and cause her anger to rise. Edward was the first person that didn't run away from her because of Jacob. Edward was polite and just ignored all the threats that Jacob said. And ever since she started dating him, Jacob became distant and very bitter.

"You know, Jacob isn't going to be very happy about this. But maybe finally he'll get off my back about everything" Bella said, giggling. She honestly couldn't care about Jacobs's feelings anymore. He obviously had stopped caring about her feelings and what she wanted. Since she had starting dating Edward, he became a less and less supportive friend. Even Jacob's own father had accepted Edward and loved him right away. "True, but he was going to have to face something like this eventually. He doesn't own you and he can't make you love him. Now he'll understand that you love me" Edward replied, climbing back into bed. "I sure hope sp. He's getting worse with his jealousy and it's starting to drive me crazy" Bella replied while trying not to moan as Edwards fingers danced their way down his flat stomach.

Edward's one hand cupped the back of Bella's head as he brought her mouth to his. He getting started to kiss her, coaxing her mouth to open up to his with his tongue. Bella surrendered and moaned into the kiss. Edward's other hand continued down south and Bella gasped into his mouth and his fingers found their destination. He slipped two fingers into her tight vagina and started to gently move them around inside. Bella, becoming more and more aroused as the seconds ticked by tried moving her hips to make him go faster but Edward grabbed her hips to stop her movement.

Edward's fingers were a master at the piano and a master at pleasuring the woman lying beneath him. He could not get enough of her. Wanting her to feel the pleasure of true love, he quickened the pace of his fingers. Just as Bella was about to climax there was a knock on the door. Bella groaned at being interrupted but stood up and wrapped the sheet around her body. "I'm going to take a quick shower, love" Edward said pecking her lips. "We will finish this later." Sexually frustrated, Bella walked to the door of her apartment and what awaited her on the other side of the door shocked her to her core and turned her insides ice cold.

There, standing in her doorway, was Jacob. He stood there holding flowers with an expression on his face that cannot even be expressed into words. Bella just stood there shocked, holding up her bed sheet. "Bella, I am here to beg you to give me one chance. I love you so much and I want to grow old with you. I want to have children with you. I am the better man for you. I've known you for almost your whole life. We're perfect for each other. I know you love me. Its somewhere inside your heart, you just have to let it out!" Jacob exclaimed. Bella just remained to stand there dumbfounded. Jacob, ever oblivious, took this as a goof sign and pushed his way inside her apartment and slammed his lips onto Bella's.

Bella remained frozen, shell-shocked, until finally she snapped out of her daze. Bella tried to struggle but Jacob was strong and held her firmly in his grasp. Bella then did the only thing she could think of. She slapped Jacob in the face. It was then that Jacob stopped. Not out of shock at being slapped in the face, but what he felt in that slap that felt weird. Jacob knew that Bella never wore rings on her fingers, so why did he feel something while she slapped him? Jacob then grabbed Bella's wrist and stared at it. There, sitting on the fourth finger of her left hand sat a ring. A diamond ring. An engagement ring. Bella had froze up when Jacob grabber her arm. She saw his face go pale white and suddenly his face grew red and his expression turned angry. Jacob then turned to look at her and grabbed her shoulders, slamming her into the wall.

"Bella, what is this?" he asked his voice unnaturally calm. Bella couldn't find her voice to answer. She was extremely frightened of this Jacob that she never saw before. She prayed that Edward would come rescue her soon, but she knew he couldn't hear any of this with the shower on. "Bella, what is this?!" Jacob yelled a second time after not receiving an answer. He shook her and the sheet fell to the ground and she followed with it. She was so scared that she didn't even try to cover herself up. "You're engaged!? To that son of a bitch?! How could you? I am so much better than him! How could you do this to me? For years you flaunted yourself around me, teasing me with what I wanted. And then you go off and date some guy you don't know and get engaged to him a few months later? You're such a slut!" Jacob yelled at her.

Jacob dropped to his knees and grabbed her exposed breasts. "I could give you so much pleasure that you wouldn't even think about that bastard" he exclaimed roughly kneading her breasts. Bella cried out in agony trying to get away. But Jacob was strong and used his body to trap her against the wall. Bella closed her eyes trying to will Edward into the room when suddenly the heavy weight that was Jacob was gone. Bella opened her eyes to see Jacob lying unconscious on her floor. Edward was kneeling in front of her with such pain in his eyes.

"Bella, love, I am so sorry. I had no idea that the person was Jacob at the door. I am so sorry. He's hurt you. I don't deserve you. I couldn't protect you" Edward admitted with tears in his eyes. Bella looked down and saw that, around her wrist, a purplish bruise was starting to form and could feel her lips hurting and burning. But she didn't care. Edward still rescued her. Jacob almost raped her but Edward stopped him. "Edward, no! You saved me! God knows what Jacob was going to do!" Bella exclaimed launching herself into Edwards awaiting embrace.

After Edward and Bella calmed down, Edward got Bella into a hot tub to soak and then changed her into her favorite pair of sweats and a tank top. He tucked her into bed and told her to go asleep. Edward then drove the still unconscious Jacob to his house. Edward explained everything to Billy, Jacob's father, who was extremely sorry. He couldn't believe that his son would do something like that, but he promised to keep Jacob away from Bella. He congratulated Edward on the engagement and let Edward be on his way.

_Flashback ended._

Bella couldn't believe that day and she wouldn't be able to forget it even if she tried. It was the happiest and scariest day of her life. After Edward had returned, he went to her and just held her. But Bella wanted more. So they resumed their activities from earlier before they were interrupted. She was so happy that day, but Jacob had to ruin it. And now he ruined the second happiest day of her life. But this time he didn't just ruin the day, he murdered someone.

_Flashback (earlier today)_

Today was the wedding day. It did seem to be a little rushed but Bella wanted to marry Edward as soon as possible and the earliest they could get was a month. Bella sat in the little room of the church staring into the mirror, looking at the beautiful woman reflected back at her. Her dress was a simple white strapless gown. It had an overlay of white lace with a rose pattern over top. Her hair was done in a puff in the front with the rest of her hair tied to the side and wrapped in white roses. She was the vision of perfection and beauty. The wedding wasn't for an hour yet but Bella could wait to get married. She arrived early without telling her bridesmaids and just sat there, staring at herself. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Bella, thinking it was just the priest, opened the door and gasped in horror. Jacob stood there holding a gun. Jacob took terrible. He looked as though he hadn't eaten in days and his eyes looked crazed. Bella hadn't heard or talked to Jacob since that night a month ago and was frightened beyond belief. She was alone in the church with this crazed man in front of her. She didn't know what was going to happen but she knew it wasn't going to be good. She could feel it.

Jacob stalked slowly towards Bella and she backed up. Suddenly, she hit a wall. She was trapped. No one would be able to hear her scream. "Oh my, Bella. You look just lovely. Tell me, did you get dressed up for me? You really didn't have to, my sweet. You see, we're going to leave right now and go off somewhere and get married ourselves and live out the rest of our lives together" Jacob said while caressing her face. He held the gun facing the floor and Bella hoped to god that there were no bullets in that gun.

While Jacob seemed distracted by caressing her face, Bella sifted her eyes around to see if she could find a weapon to use. She saw a vase sitting on the nearby coffee table and tried to slowly reach out to grab it. Eventually her fingers wrapped around the vase and she slammed it down onto Jacob's head. Jacob, temporarily paralyzed by the pain, fell to the ground and Bella saw this as her chance. She dashed away from Jacob toward the open door, praying to be able to make it to the other side without Jacob getting up. But the fates were not on her side. Bella felt the fabric of her dress being pulled and suddenly found herself falling to the ground.

Bella tried to get up but felt a weight on her gown and heard the cocking of the gun before she felt it being pressed into the back of her head. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What are we going to do? I thought you would willingly come with me. I really do not want to have to shoot you, my sweet. It would be a waste" Jacob said very casually while bringing his hand down to finger a curl that had got loose from her hair.

She then felt the zipper to her dress being pulled down and gasped in shock. Soon she felt a rough hand caressing her down her back and moving towards her bottom. She was frozen in terror and could not even form a scream I her throat. She soon felt herself being lifted up and felt the dress being slipped from her shoulders and off her arms. She couldn't believe that Jacob would rape her. It was just too surreal. Jacob had gone absolutely crazy.

Bella struggled to get away but it was no use. She couldn't move. She wanted Edward. She just wanted to run away with Edward. She could do nothing, so she just cried. She cried for everyone and especially for Edward. She loved him so much. But she didn't know if he would ever want to be with her after Jacob had had his way with her.

She just closed her eyes as she felt hands starting to fondle her breasts and let the tears cascade down her pale cheeks. She then felt one of his hands start to travel down her stomach and felt his mouth on her nipple. This only made her tears come faster. No other man besides Edward had ever touched her there. She was a virgin until she had met Edward. And she didn't regret one thing she did with him. She didn't want Jacob to touch her like this. Only Edward was allowed to touch her. But he was at home getting ready for the wedding with no knowledge that she was at the church. No one did.

Then she heard his voice. "Bella!" it exclaimed. "Get off of her you mangy mutt! You're hurting her!" Edward screamed at Jacob. Jacob lazily climbed off of Bella and she crawled toward Edward who stood at the doorway. "I had a feeling I the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen today and I think I just found out what it was. How could you do this to Bella? You claim that you love her, yet raping someone isn't showing your love for them" exclaimed Edward looking directly at Jacob.

"Well, she doesn't know what she wants. She wants me, I know she does. Why would she marry you when she's known me all her life? But I found a simple answer to this question. If I can't have her, then no one will" Jacob said calmly lifting the gun and pointing it at Edward. "Goodbye" he said and pulled the trigger.

The next thirty seconds seemed to have moved in slow motion. Bella didn't even have time to scream as she saw the bullet hit its target. Straight into Edward's heart. The look on his face as the bullet hit him was just too gruesome to explained. Edward dropped to his knees as a crimson liquid started to stain the clean, white shirt he wore. Soon though, two more shots rang out. Edward was hit again in the stomach and chest. More blood seemed to seep out from the wounds and stain the once beautiful shirt.

Within seconds Bella had rushed over to Edward and caught him before he fully fell to the ground. This time a scream did come from Bella's mouth as she watched the blood trickle out of Edward mouth. "Edward, baby, please stay with me. We're getting married today. Today was our day at everlasting joy and happiness. Please baby, stay with me" Bella sobbed into his copper hair as she tried to stop the blood from seeping out anymore.

She stared into her once beautiful emerald eyes that now were the color of onyx. His eyes held so much love for her but so much sadness. He looked as though he was drifting away, staring into some far off place. His eyes began to close and Bella just lost it.

"Bella" said a voice "Bella, now we can start our life together. Just me and you. No one will get in the way of our happiness now!" the voice exclaimed. Bella recognized that voice. Jacob. Jacob had shot Edward. He had killed her one little piece of happiness in the world. Now she had nothing. He had shot her love and then expected her to just go away with him. If he thought that he was truly crazy.

Spying a piece of the broken glass vase, Bella picked it up and examined it. It was very sharp and looked like it could cut through anything. Bella, still sitting down with Edward I her lap turned to face Jacob. She had grasped Edward's hand and felt him squeeze back with the little strength her had. "Jacob, do you honestly think that I would go with you now? You killed Edward. You killed the one thing that mattered in my life. The one thing that truly made me happy. Well, now I'm going to take away your chance for happiness. Goodbye Jacob" Bella said grimly, before plunging the sharp piece of glass into her chest.

_Flashback end_

And that's how she has come to this. She can hear the sirens dimly I the background. Coming to rescue her and Edward. But it was too late. Edward had died and Bella had only seconds left. Bella couldn't live in a world without Edward and apparently Jacob couldn't live in a world without Bella, Right bas Bella's eyes closed for the last time and her senses failed, she heard a gunshot and a loud thud right next to her.


	2. And I Need You More Than Ever

I decided that I wanted to continue this story a little bit more. This is a short chapter considering it is extremely early in the morning and I should be sleeping. I may update this chapter if I don't like it when ii read it in the morning. So enjoy chapter 2 

Beep. Beep. Beep. That's what she heard. An annoying beeping sound. Where was she? Was she dead? Or was she alive? Bella really had no idea what was going on. She stabbed herself so she figured she must be dead. But she could feel. She could feel pain. She could feel that her chest felt like it was on fire. It hurt so bad. It hurt worse than when she actually stabbed herself. She couldn't figure out what was going on. She remembered arriving at the church early for her wedding. And then a confrontation with someone and someone getting shot then her stabbing herself.

Bella shot up in the bed. Her throat closing up with tears. Edward was shot by Jacob! Then she stabbed herself and Jacob shot himself! What happened to them? Was Edward really dead, or was he alive? Was Jacob dead, or did he survive too? Where was she?

Bella finally looked around the room and saw that it was bright white. A hospital room. Go figure. She should have known, having been accustomed to them when she was a child. But how did she get here? She was in an empty church so who called the police? She was laying in a puddle of her own blood holding Edward;s hand as he slipped from this world. Oh Edward! Where was he? Suddenly, Bella's heartbeat started to accelerate at an alarming pace before a nurse and Alice ran into the room.

"Bella! Bella! Relax! You have to calm down!" Alice yelled at her. But she couldn't! She needed to know what happened to Edward and if he was still alive. "Edward! Where is he? Tell me Alice!" She screamed trying to reach out to her, only to be pushed down by the nurse. Alice's face, which was pale to begin with, paled even more, if that was even possible. "He's really bad Bella. He's in a coma. He was almost dead when the paramedics got there. They're surprised he even is still alive. You too. You were both lucky." She replied slowly, as to not get Bella worked up even more.

He's alive. Thank God. But he's in a coma. He may ever get out of it! What am I going to do? I need him in my life. I need him here. She needed to ask Alice about the other person in the room with them. "Alice, what happened to Jacob?" she asked slowly, still finding it hard to breathe. Alice took a breath and looked at Bella. "Well, he's alive too. He got to the hospital in time and they removed the bullet. He just finished getting his stitches done a little while ago, and now he's being question by the police" she answered looking at her with sadness in her eyes.

So he did get out alive. This is his entire fault. It's his fault that Edward's now lying in a hospital bed comatose. He ruined my life. My entire life is in shambles because he couldn't get over his jealousy and let me live a happy life. If Edward doesn't wake up, I don't know what I'm going to do. He's my everything. My whole life was centered on us and us moving on. Why did this have to happen to me. "Alice, I need some time to myself, do you mind?" she asked quietly. Alice only nodded her head with a grim smile before slowly walking out the door.

She didn't know how long she laid in that hospital bad and just stared at the ceiling imaging what her life might have been like if Edward wasn't laying comatose, when she heard the door to her room open. "Ms. Swan how are you feeling? You were in pretty bad shape when you came in here last night. We stitched you all up but you lost a lot of blood so we had to give you a blood transfusion. You may be feeling a little weak and light-headed right now but that will go away. You were lucky though. If that stab wound was any closer to your abdominal area and you would have killed your baby." The doctor said to her. She wasn't really paying any attention to what he was saying but she caught the last part of the sentence. "Pr- Pregnant? I'm pregnant?" she asked flabbergasted. "Yes, about six weeks. The baby is perfectly fine and suffered no injuries from when you fell. We're going to do another check up before we discharge you. Have a nice day, and please rest as much as possible." He said before departing and closing the door behind him.

Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? She was on the pill, wasn't she? She had taken them every day, hadn't she? She thought she had. She thought long and hard and remembered something. About six weeks ago she was studying for her exams and must have forgotten to take her pills for that week. She remembered having extra pills but didn't really think anything of it at the time. That was also when her and Edward had had plenty of stress-relieving love making several times a day.

How could she have let this happen? They were both so careful. Edward usually always wore a condom except for a few times when it was a spur-of-the-moment rendezvous. They were still in college. Would she be able to take care of a child if Edward never came out of the coma? Would her and Edward be able to take care of this child if he woke up? Would he even want the babey? Edward had a promising future career as a doctor. Would he really through that all away to take care of a baby? But Bella couldn't abandon this baby. This was the only thing she had left right now of Edward. If he didn't wake up, she'd at least have this little child to remind her of her Edward. She would keep it. There was no way anyone would take this baby away from her.

_5 Months Later_

There was still no news on Edward's recovery. He was still in a coma. There had been little progress in his brain waves. But Bella knew that progress was being made. Bella was now sporting a 6 month pregnant belly. Though she wasn't as big as she thought she'd get, it was still noticeable. As soon as Bella was discharged from the hospital, she ran to Edward's room to stay with him. She just wanted to look into that beautiful face of his and tell him he would be okay. She told him about the baby and how she wanted to keep it. She could have sworn that she heard the heart monitor jump at that news but couldn't be sure. It went as fast as it came.

Bella stayed in Edward's room everyday that she wasn't in class. Though, some of those days were devoted to her being at the police station and court house to go over Jacob Trial I the attempted murder of her fiancé. He was found guilty and sentenced to 50+ years in jail. He said nothing to Bella except gave her a sad smile as he was being hauled off. Bella couldn't believe the nerve of him! But he was out of her life now, she had nothing to fear. She just had her fiancé to worry about.

Alice was with her every step of her pregnancy since Edward couldn't share in it with her. She was very supportive of her and helped out as much as she could. Even her boyfriend, Jasper, helped out when he could. They tried to make Bella smile but nothing really helped. She couldn't become happy knowing her love was lying comatose in a hospital bed because of her ex-friend.

Today was like any other day that Bella visited the hospital. She walked up silently to his room and walked inside and sat in the chair by his bed. "I felt our baby kick again today. She's been getting a little rough lately. Oh! I didn't tell you. I found out what sex the baby was. A girl. Can you believe it? A little baby girl! I was thinking of naming her Ava. Ava Rose. That's a pretty name isn't it?" Bella spoke to Edward, holding his hand while placing her head on the bed. She was exhausted from studying and morning sickness and just wanted to sleep today. As her eyes closed, she felt a slight movement coming from the bed but couldn't find the strength to open her eye.


End file.
